To the Mind's Wishes
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Vincent was laying under his tree when Lucrecia comes. it is a scene from DoC that i thought was missing something.


I don't own ff or anything.

this is the first ff fanfic I have made in about two years. I hope this one goes over better than the last.

so don't threaten my life because you don't like the pairing okay?

but of course you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't!

enjoy!

III

Vincent was lying under his tree. _In their spot_. It was suppose to be a time where he was watching her. After all, he was her bodyguard.

But in their special place, nothing bad could happen here.

So he opted to lay under his self claimed tree, relaxing, not knowing when he'll get another chance. He sighed contently, thoughts drifting to his 'guardee.'

He doesn't remember when or how it happened but it did. He had fallen for her. For Lucrecia.

He doesn't know why it happened, there was really nothing special about the doctor.

_Okay,_ he smiled, closing his eyes. _Everything was special about her. She's smart, beautiful; her smile is 'amazing'. _He imagined her, smiling in his dreams. He sighed in content. He was in love.

His smile faded, he opened his eyes and placed his hands behind his head. _My love will never be returned. I am only a lowly Turk. Her body guard. She refuses to get close to me…how I wish I could be closer than only a body guard. Even-even just to be friends…_

Vincent closed his eyes, basking in the sun. _How I wish I could get her to love me…_

"Falling asleep again Vincent?" he heard a giggling voice. He smiled, "No, only basking in the sun."

"You're supposed to be protecting me! You are my bodyguard aren't you!" she laughed, scolding him mockingly.

_Your laugh is radiant. _He laughed, "no one will harm you while we're here." He opened his eyes, watching her giggle.

"You're right Vincent. No one will hurt us here. This is our spot. Our sanctuary. This is our place, we can carefree here…"

Vincent sat up, watching Lucrecia sit down to his right. "I suppose your right…Then I not needed here…" he grinned at her confused look. "I'm here to protect you. If you go somewhere where protection is not needed, then I shouldn't have to go. Correct?"

She thought for a moment before laughing. "I suppose you're right! Then if anyone asks, then we must say it's a highly dangerous place, riddled with fiends!" _Your laugh is like the angels._

They sat in a comfortable silence.

"Vincent…" he looked over to the scientist. "Vincent, what do you think about when you're sitting here?"

"Nothing really." He leaned back on his hands, "Things that have no importance."

"No one thinks that long about something that isn't important!" she laughed.

He smiled, deciding to open a little bit. "I think about life. About…" he paused; think of a way to tell her indirectly.

"About?!" she nudged him slightly.

He blushed lightly. "Women."

She laughed, "There's nothing wrong with that! If you didn't, I'd be worried!"

He scowled. "Sorry if I 'worry' you." She laughed harder, "Is it anyone that I know?"

He quickly shook his head. She frowned. _It's unbecoming of you…_ "I _was_ going to put in a good word for you, but I guess not! Does she feel the same way? Or do you not know?!" her eyes lit up, making his heart beat increase.

"She doesn't." he felt her hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly. "Then she's not worth it. You need to find someone that likes you back." He felt her hand slowly move down his arm. He looked at her, eyes widening, staring at her in confused. "You're young Vincent. There are plenty of women out there." He moved his hand before she could touch skin.

His heart was pounding, eyes growing wider, "Doctor."

"This is our sanctuary Vincent." She whispered, leaning closer to him, "We are safe here. Safe from people, Safe from peering eyes." He didn't notice how close they had become; he looked at her through half lidded eyes, noticing his hand had moved to her neck on its own. He sighed as he felt her soft, warm skin on his palm. He looked in her eyes; "Lucrecia…" his voice was horse, a mere whisper.

"Safe to be ourselves…" she whispered lightly, leaning into his hand, yet at the same time moving closer till their lips brushed.

Their lips met softly, so softly that it might have only been the wind, but when it happened again, with more pressure, his hand pulled her closer, heart pounding harder.

The kiss was soft and caring, full of a feeling that Vincent couldn't place.

He was in paradise. He knew this couldn't be a dream. Her skin was too soft and warm. Vincent's mind could not even imagine something as perfect as this. He shifted his weight to his right side, slowly crawling on top of the scientist. He felt her smile as the kiss deepening as she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. He carefully laid her down on the soft grass underneath him. He hovered over her, kissing her neck softly as he felt her heel softly caressed his calf.

He lifted his head, staring into her beautiful blue eyes, he smiled softly at her. "Vincent…" she smiled in return, caressing his cheek lovingly. He leaned into her touch, grabbing her wrist, kissing the palm tenderly. She giggled, cooing his name.

He took her hand in his, leaning down to kiss her again, she lifted her up to meet his lips.

_Together, in their place, under that tree, they were themselves. They forgot about Shinra, the Turks, Hojo, everything but themselves. They were separate, two different people till they came under this tree. Their tree, their place._

_Their love._


End file.
